ponyidwfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowfright
Shadowfright, or Larry, is the apparent leader of the Shadow Forces, who corrupted Princess Luna. He is the secondary antagonist of the comic's second arc. Design Shadowfright is a darker grey than the other Forces, and has red eyes outlined with black. He is also slightly larger than the other Forces. Shadowfright's shape and design appears to be based off that of a bird. History in the comics MLP IDW - Issue 28 - Manticore.png Comic issue 27 drop bear.png My Little Pony IDW- Issue 27- Giant Bats.jpg My Little Pony IDW- Issue 27- Winged Cat.jpg My Little Pony IDW- Issue 27- Monsters.jpg MLP IDW Issue 24 Jackals.jpg Cassie ID Comic 23.png Friends Forever issue 3 rock lobsters.jpg Nightmare Moon In the pilot episode of Friendship is Magic, Princess Luna is depicted in a series of medieval-like drawings with a narration that says "Two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land", and "The eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger brought out the moon to begin the night." The narration continues: their subjects, the ponies, played in the day but "shunned" the night and slept through it, which, combined with the Shadow Forces, made Luna grow bitter, eventually refusing to lower the moon to make way for the dawn, and she turned into Nightmare Moon. It is later revealed in the comics that she thought that she could make other ponies feel special about her by making them fear her. Often, Shadowfright and the Forces would decide for her on what to do. At some point, she promised the Forces a kingdom of their own. When Nightmare Moon was defeated, and became Luna once again, the Princessess though the Shadow Forces had gone for good. MLP IDW - Issue 28 - Manticore.png Comic issue 27 drop bear.png My Little Pony IDW- Issue 27- Giant Bats.jpg My Little Pony IDW- Issue 27- Winged Cat.jpg Friends Forever issue 3 rock lobsters.jpg Corrupting Rarity In The Return of Nightmare Moon, Twilight Sparkle and her friends, with the exeption of Spike have been having nightmares for weeks, so Pinkie Pie throws a slumber party for them all. However, the all have nightmares at the slumber party, and Rarity is surrounded by the Nightmare Forces. After this, Rarity is immediately taken away by black smoke to the moon. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy try to stop this. However, they fail. Twilight sends a letter to Princess Celestia through Spike, who immidieatly faints from tears after doing so. Twilight requests to speak to Princess Luna, due to the fact that she controls dreams and was taken over by Nightmare Moon. The group then travel to the Moon's dreamscape to save Rarity. Rarity is shown trying to fight off the dark forces, which she is doing somehow unsuccessfully. They surround her once more, which makes Rarity close her eyes. Afterwards, she says "Oh dear, that is definitely a step up. Good show, wooshie things", which indicates that she is starting to be corrupted by them. Shadowfright tries to convince Rarity that her friends don't need her, and she begins to believe it. During this time, another Shadow calls Shadowfright 'Larry', and continues to do so throughout the rest of the comic. Shadowfright and the Forces then fully corrupt Rarity. Nightmare Rarity Later, the Forces surround Luna and the group, and try to corrupt her. Shadowfright also fights with Rainbow Dash. When they fail to corrupt Luna, Shadowfright reveals that they have corrupted Rarity. Nightmare Rarity argues with the ponies, before Shadowfright and the other shadow monster attempt to capture them, with Spike being thrown aside. After a brief scuffle, the Forces come out on top, and takes the ponies (with the exeption of Spike) to a dungeon inside a large castle. Shadowfright and his sidekick talk with Nightmare Rarity, and plan to attack Ponyville. Later, the Nightmare Forces attack Ponyville. Princess Celestia tries to hold them back, but fails. Cassie ID Comic 23.png Quotes Category:Antagonists Category:The Return of Nightmare Moon Category:Supporting characters Category:Nightmare Forces Category:Creatures